


Every Morning

by violetnudewoman



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Fluff, I will fight for this ship ok, Lazy Mornings, Noikaido, OMG I can't with these girls really, They're perfect together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetnudewoman/pseuds/violetnudewoman
Summary: I pay attention to every detail of this sleeping woman beside me and I come to conclusion that every morning, afternoon and night that I spend with her, I feel more and more in love.
Relationships: Noi/Nikaido
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This quarantine is making me so sensible...

**Every Morning**

_violetnudewoman_

_-_

I wake up with the warm sunlight hitting my face. I pick up my phone by the bed: it's Saturday, 8:00 AM. There's no reason to get up soon. After all, it's a simple, warm Saturday morning. Gradually, the warm light clears the room and announces that the weather will have a blue sky and a incredible sun. It will certainly be a good day.

I turn to the side and face the woman I chose to be my life partner. She sleeps like a child trapped in a grown girl's body, so big and so beautiful. I smile without thinking twice.

Noi sleeps on her back, one hand touching her bare abdomen. Her plump chest rises and falls with her gentle breathing resulting from the peaceful sleep. A half-open mouth adorns her face features, framed by her messy hair, white as the pillow's fabric.

Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.

I am lucky to have a _millennial_ Aphrodite in my life. She looks like an beauty icon worthy of an Instagram feed, but to tell the truth she never cared about it. I think it's funny to think about it and I've already said it to her: despite her sculptural body and her effort to keep it wonderful that way, her eating habits would worry any healthy living digital influencer. I love to cook for her, and seeing her smiling with her mouth full makes me absolutely in love. She's beautiful like that, exactly the way she is.

I'm completely in love with her eyes. It seems that they were dyed with the purest and most beautiful crimson shade; I find it cute that she has such full lashes. When she blinks, I can imagine butterflies flapping its wings. It's the kind of detail I love to keep in my drawer of things I love about her. I feel that I don't need to say in words how much I appreciate her existence; I just need to spend almost a infinite time immersed in her lazily sweet gaze.

And speaking of laziness, sometimes, Noi is really lazy. It pisses me off sometimes, because whenever I want to go out to eat or go to the movies, she says she's not in the mood. And when she sees that I am angry with the justification, she finds a way to get around the situation. "I just want to be here with you today." Or "I want to have sex with you all day, babe" were the most frequent. We always choose the second option.

Despite this laziness, Noi loves to have sex. I love to have sex with her because it always feels like the first time. Honestly? I can't imagine going to bed with other people anymore, even though we're very open about it. We met with the same sexual tastes and I have joined in countless sexual adventures with her. But only she knows how to make love to me. She knows every erotic bit of my body and knows how to take me to the skies and, afterwards, make me float after the climax.

I smile again. Just remembering the affection and dedication she takes under our sheets makes me want to wake her up to have sex right now.

I pay attention to every detail of this sleeping woman beside me and I come to conclusion that every morning, afternoon and night that I spend with her, I feel more and more in love. I also come to conclusion that I'm really lucky to have someone so special in my life. Sometimes I think I'm not worthy of her love, but she always finds a way to show me the opposite, giving me gifts or keeping me entwined in her strong arms, saying that everything is fine. That she really loves me. That there's no reason to worry.

_Everything is fine._

"What're you thinking about looking at the wall like a dumb?" I hear Noi say when she wakes up in a sleepy voice. Was I really looking at the bedroom wall?

"Nothing, babe. Good morning to you too." I answer with a smile.

Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I love her so much...
> 
> I can never help but celebrate her existence in my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Noi's point of view. And she loves so many things about her blondie girlfriend...

**Every Morning - Second Awaken**

_violetnudewoman_

_-_

I wake up with the sunlight's heat warming my eyelids. I turn lazily on the bed, wishing that moment would never end. I close my eyes again. I like to stay there all day, wrapped in the soft sheets with Nikaido, smelling her skin and hair on my face.

But at that morning, she was sitting on the bed, fixing her messy hair and putting on her nightgown, forgotten in the mess of our bed. I love to see her in the morning, waking up all lazy, with a wrinkled face and a gracefully hoarse voice saying _good morning_. 

Oh, I love her so much...

I can never help but celebrate her existence in my life.

You know, I like the way she talks to me. Her voice is a mixture of serenity and sensuality and that enchants me. She's sweet and funny and that's why she's exactly my type. I like her voice in every tone. I like it even more in the morning, like now. With this sleepy tone... It makes me want to make love to her early like this, with no time to finish.

I like the way she looks at me, trying to know the answers to all her questions, hidden in my soul, through the sparkle of my eyes. I like her gaze in every way. I like it even more when her gaze goes from mystery to malice in a few seconds when we're in our own world. Immediately I surrender, I become her partner, her best friend.

I like the way she smiles at me. Especially when I do something she likes, like when I try to cook her favorite food or when I spar with her in our free time. I like her smile in every way. I like it even more when she smiles like a naughty girl, playing with my sanity, testing my resistance. But I always lose her little game. Her wide smile always holds me into her warm arms.

I like the way she kisses me, sweeping and wetting my lips with her affection. Even a simple brush of lips leaves me floating in the clouds. Her kiss is always followed by a sequence of fingers curled gently in my hair, holding me tightly to her body, holding me to her will. I like her kiss in every way. I like it even more when her kisses spread through every part of my body, leaving marks. Her marks.

I like the way she touches me. It's always a new shiver that I feel every time her hands run over my skin. Her fingertips feel like magic, touching my most sensitive parts. I like her touch in every way. I like it even more when she touches me with a certain greed, as if her strong, small hands wanted to devour me. Of course, I always allow her hands to drive me crazy with a simple, yet powerful touch.

Oh... How I like the way she makes love to me. It always seems to be the first time. It's never the same thing. We make pure love. I like the intense way she makes love to me. I like it even more when she dominates me. Sometimes we cross the line and have some wild sex. And hell... I just love when she pull my hair, squeeze me, kiss me, bite me, caresses me in all most delicious ways possible. Feeling her sweaty gorgeous body loving me makes me see the most distant stars in the sky, makes me see that nights can be wonderful instead of sad and gloomy, makes me dig my nails into her skin, makes me scream with joy and torpor...

"Hey... Why are you looking at me like that?", I hear Nikaido's voice bringing me back to Earth.

"Oh nothing! It's just that you're absolutely beautiful and I can't stop looking at you."

"Silly girl." She left a chaste kiss on my nose before getting up and moving her hips straight to the bathroom.

Can't help myself. I love her so much. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. I decided to add another short sweet chapter.
> 
> Part of this text I had written many years ago. It was a daydream I had about an old love, and I never thought to publish it. But it looks like it worked with this headcanon, maybe? And I think it looks like the kind of thing that Noi would say to us about Nikaido. <3
> 
> She would definitely be that kind of girlfriend who sees her partner as an Olympian goddess, and I think that's beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> I was here thinking: I always imagined Nikaido as a very sweet and honest girlfriend about her feelings. I'm following a Spanish fic about her and Kaiman, and I like to think about this type of situation. I think she loves intensely when she has the chance, you know? I mean, after all this time protecting and protecting others, I think she would be able to give love a chance.
> 
> And Noi... She's so cute, right? I imagine her as a cute and clumsy girlfriend, that one who buys the wrong size of her engagement ring or burns the dinner, but who does everything she can for the one she loves. And I think she would do absolutely anything to see Nikaido happy. 
> 
> Now I'm gonna cry. 
> 
> I'm really excited to write in this quarantine and I would love to be encouraged to write more. So... I will be very happy if you encourage me with kudos or comments. :)
> 
> I accept constructive criticism as well. But I'm a sensitive ass, so I can cry.
> 
> Again, sorry for my English.
> 
> [Feel free to DM me on Twitter.](https://www.twitter.com/naoehanapaula) ❤️


End file.
